The present invention relates to a current detection circuit and a semiconductor device including the current detection circuit. For example, the present invention relates to a current detection circuit capable of detecting a current with high accuracy, and a semiconductor device including the current detection circuit.
A vehicle has mounted therein an electronic control unit (semiconductor device) that controls the supply of a current to a solenoid valve which controls an opening/closing operation of a clutch. The electronic control unit controls the supply of the current to the solenoid valve to control the opening/closing operation of the clutch, thereby transmitting a driving force of an engine to a transmission or blocking the transmission of the driving force at the time of a starting, stopping, or gear change of the vehicle. In this case, the electronic control unit needs to accurately control the supply of the current to the solenoid valve, to thereby accurately perform the opening/closing operation of the clutch.
For this reason, the electronic control unit s provided with a current detection circuit that detects whether or not the value of a current output from a solenoid driver indicates a normal value. As a matter of course, the current detection circuit is required to have a high current detection accuracy.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97434. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97434 discloses a configuration for correcting fluctuations in the gain and offset of a current detection circuit. With this configuration, the accuracy of current detection by the current detection circuit is improved.